A New Start
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: Basically its months after The Turtles Father/Sensei passed away They are still getting over it They are ninja masters now/ plus tribunal ninjas, they later on meet 4 girls they are friends since middle school . The Turtles meet the 4 girls in California for a vacation to get away They are still on high alert,they found out the girls are more then they thought find out and read .
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue: A New Start

TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Version: 2007-2009

Characters

Leonardo (age 25)  
Raphael (age 25)

Donatello (age 25)

Michelangelo (age 25)

Joy: oldest (age 24 ½)  
Maybelle: 2nd oldest (age 23 ½)

Kiana 3rd oldest (age 22 ½)

Arainia youngest (age 21 ½)

Martial arts, surfers, weaponry, loves to have fun they work

They know how to fight

Basically its months after The Turtles Father/Sensei They are still getting over it

They are ninja masters now/ plus tribunal ninjas, they later on meet 4 girls they are friends since middle school .


	2. Chapter 2

A new Start

Ch.2  
"Aftermath Losing a Father "

It was months after Master Splinter's funeral, Leonardo was in Master Splinter's old room. He looked down holding a picture of him and his brothers. Raphael walked in the room and sat beside him placing his hand on his shoulder.  
"Leo it's not your fault. "

Leonardo hugged Raphael and tears fell.

"Why does it feel like it is?"

Raphael hugged him back.

"Bro you're the oldest it's a hard burden. I understand that but we can get through this like we always did. "

Michelangelo walked in and hugged his two older brother's crying. Leonardo and Raphael hugged their baby brother.

"Shh its ok Mikey we are here we are all here. "

Donatello came in as he joined his brothers comforting each other Leonardo stood up.

"We need to stick together like our father taught us. "

All three stood up and nodded in agreement and bowed their heads to the wall scroll of their father and walked out of his room and shut it for good. They went above ground wearing their jeans and shirts with hats to shop for their trip coming up.

Donatello looked as they entered the store.

"We really need this vacation; at least April and Casey paid for everything because they know how much pain we're in. It's so different without our father who raised us as turtle tots to the grown turtles we are now."

Leonardo nodded.

"Yes that was a big surprise; Casey called me this morning and told me that everything was paid for. We need a new scenery away from the city for a while."

Raphael sighed as he filled the cart with his stuff.

"Let's just hope Kahn doesn't start no trouble while we are away. Our job is still to protect the city."

Michelangelo looked at his brother.

"Yo bros I seriously need to catch some waves; is our hotel on the beach?"

Raphael bopped him.

"Yea your bonehead our hotel is on the beach; you can surf all you want. I am definitely going on a jet ski. That will definitely help me relax I need a break from hurting the punks we deal wit all the time. Yo fearless what you gonna do on our vacation; hello earth to Leo."  
Michelangelo interrupted  
"Dude he is in his own world, whoa that sounds weird coming from me. "

Raphael looked.  
"Whateva! "Michelangelo rolled his eyes.  
"Anyways; totally radical dude this is going to be the best one ever."

Donatello face palmed.  
"Chill out Mikey before you hurt yourself. "

Leonardo looked at his brothers.

"Most likely I will walk on the beach; and maybe catch some waves if I am in the mood to. Sorry I didn't hear you asking me Raph. Oh you three stay here I need to go pick something up. He whispered to Raphael.

'Keep Mikey occupied while I go get something I had made for him ok Raph.'

Raphael nodded.

"No problem Leo."

Leonardo made his way to the sports section and the one behind the counter looked up.

"Yes Mr. Hamato it is ready; would you like me to wrap it?"

He nodded.

"Yes thank you it's a present for my baby brother. He's a surfer."

Leonardo took the board he had made especially for Michelangelo and made his way back to where his brothers were. Then he placed it in the cart.

After they checked out the brothers put everything in Michelangelo's Orange SUV and made their way back to the lair to put their luggage in the trunk. They headed toward the airport and got some coffee for each of them. Donatello sat on his laptop and was chatting with April when Leonardo bopped him.

"Seriously Don; she has Casey will you stop blushing already."

April laughed and waved to Leonardo.

"Leave him alone Leo; enjoy your vacation we'll keep an eye on the lair while you four are away. Also when you come back me and Casey have an announcement for you four. See you when you get back; it just started to get busy let me hang up. Bye guys."

Donatello closed his laptop and placed it in his case. He and Leonardo shook their heads as they watched Michelangelo tear apart his sandwich. Raphael rolled his eyes as he ate his pizza.

"Really Mikey; eat like a grown turtle not a friggin turtle tot. Yo Leo and Don I got you each something to eat. Our flight doesn't take off for two hours. Leo make sure you charge your phone before we get on the plane so you can listen to your meditation music."

Leonardo looked at him.

"I already did; Raph."

Then he bopped Michelangelo.

"Will you stop eating like that; you're not a turtle tot anymore Mikey people are staring at you! Michelangelo!"

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo.

"Dude you seriously need to chill! Fine then to satisfy you I'll eat like a grown turtle. Seriously bro you need to be more laid back I swear. You're gonna kill yourself worrying like that at your age."

Leonardo glared at him.

"I am the eldest Michelangelo; it isn't that easy for me to just lay back like you! So don't start with me. I am really in no mood for you right now I swear."

He ate his food in silence and Raphael and Donatello shook their heads saying to each other.

"This is going to be a long flight. Why Mikey; just when he was calm."

Michelangelo looked up at his two brothers.

"He needs to chill and stop blaming himself for our father's death; and you two won't tell him so I am the one telling him. So both of you get off my shell already."

Donatello sighed  
"Why is he blaming himself though it's not his fault; we all don't know what happened. "  
Leonardo finished eating and stayed silent as he waited for their plane.

Michelangelo was listening to his music as he waited.

The plane finally came in they boarded the plane while all the luggage was on the plane already, Leonardo and Michelangelo sat in 2A Raphael and Donatello sat next to them by each other as the plane took off.

Leonardo was thinking about the last words His father said.  
(flash back)

'My son you will be in charge of all when I'm gone. Make me proud my son.'

The flash back ended as he put his meditation music on and drifted off to sleep.

Michelangelo sighed as he looked out the window watching the stars. Raphael and Donatello were asleep.

Six hours later, Leonardo was awaken by the pilot.

"Attention Passengers we will be landing in less than 20 minutes. Please remain seated until we tell you all to start and exit the plane."

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo who was still not speaking to him.

"You know Leo; sorry I was so harsh. I was just trying to make you realize that you can't keep blaming yourself for Master Splinter being gone bro. You doing that; is just making the pain worse bro. We all lost him Leo, and we are brothers that need to stick together even more now. He always taught us that since we began training at a young age."

The plane landed, and the four brothers got off to go get their luggage. Leonardo rented an SUV and they drove toward the hotel. When they got there the four brothers got their keys to their rooms and seen that each room had an ocean view.

Raphael looked at Leonardo.

"Are you punishing me; you are making me share a room with Mikey? What I ever do to you bro. You know he's going to annoy me. Why can't we share a room; please Leo I am begging you."

Leonardo looked.

"You call Casey if you have a problem. He made the reservations not me. Anyway I'll be on the beach relaxing if you three need me."

Michelangelo sighed as he looked at the waves and shook his head.

"Man those waves are tubular; and I don't have a board to surf with. That bitch Karai destroyed my board; my pride! She better heed your warning bro. "

Leonardo chuckled.

"If she doesn't she deals with the consequences. I warned her, and if she wants her life she will abide. Anyway little brother close your eyes. Don't say it Raph; if she doesn't heed my warning she'll die at my blade and that I swear on my honor."

Raphael bit his tongue and grabbed Michelangelo by his bandanna.

"I'll believe it when I see it bro…and don't you argue with me. Let's go Mikey."

Michelangelo looked.

"You know Raph I don't like when you grab me by my bandanna. Anyway we have to unpack."

Leonardo and Donatello watched as Raphael and Michelangelo entered their room and closed the door. Then Leonardo took the present wrapped in Orange wrapping paper and looked at Donatello.

"Will you stop that. You are never going to get April Don. She is married to Casey give it up already."

He exited the room and knocked on Raphael and Michelangelo's room. Raphael opened the door and yawned.

"Hey bro…Oh Mikey you have a surprise from the fearless one."

Michelangelo was at the window sighing staring at the waves wishing he was out there riding them. When Raphael tapped his shell.

"Come on Mikey; I am dead tired. Open your present so I can get some sleep."

Michelangelo made his way to the door and Leonardo handed him the present.

"Go on Mikey; open it. I'll join you on the beach too. This might come in handy.

Michelangelo opened it and his eyes widened.  
"oh my God I love it! has my name engraved and has a sweet design of swirls "! Leonardo smiled  
Michelangelo hugged his elder brother thank you so much! Raphael chuckled  
"I knew you'll love it "Michelangelo went to hug his other brother Raphael  
looked  
"don't do it Mikey "Michelangelo hugged him thank you so much bro" Raphael sighed and hugged him back.  
"Now go surf Donnie and I will be there in a bit "Leonardo and Michelangelo closed the doors behind them they went in the elevator and arrived at the last floor and was on the beach already  
"sweet waves see you later bro "Leonardo looked  
"be careful Mikey! "Michelangelo ran to the shore and paddled out to the open water as he began surfing the big waves.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Start

Ch.3

"Friends meet "

Michelangelo was surfing the beautiful waves doing 360 spins in the air just enjoying the Ocean waves Leonardo was on the shore relaxing as he watched the waves crashed against the shore when he saw a hat flying towards him, he grabbed it and saw a young woman with Ombre brown long hair with dark purple eyes running to catch it , he handed it to her  
"here you go " The girls smiled  
"Thank you so much , and Hi I'm Joy " he smiled  
"I'm Leonardo nice to meet you " Joy smiled  
"same as you so what are you exactly ?"

Leonardo chuckled  
"I'm a 25-year-old mutant turtle I'm the oldest out of brother's "Joy smiled  
"oh I see I'm the oldest out of my friends My sister is Maybell she has a temper issue really I two more friends one is Arainia her older sister Kiana we are all like sister's though Our parents travel a lot so we just have each other really. "

Leonardo looked and smiled.  
"We will meet up later on ok you and your friends can meet my brother's" Joy smiled  
"Sounds great "a yell was heard  
'JOY! COME ON! "she ran towards the sound  
"See you later Leo" a girl with blond Ombre hair with emerald green eyes had her arms crossed  
"where the hell you go?" Joy looked at her  
"who's the oldest again? I went to catch my hat stop asking dumb questions let's go meet the other two "Maybell rolled her eyes.  
"whateva "she followed her older sister to Arainia's car "Michelangelo finished surfing as he paddled to the shore and stretched  
"those were Tubular waves dude "Leonardo looked  
"good glad you enjoyed it "A few minutes after Raphael and Donatello met up with them.

"so how was the waves Mikey?" Michelangelo smiled and began waxing his board  
"Bodacious Don "Raphael stretched  
"what's on your mind Leo?" Leonardo looked up  
"huh oh sorry I met this girl we are meeting her friends later" Michelangelo looked  
"oh bro sweet who are they?"

Leonardo looked  
"we will meet them at the mall "Raphael interrupted  
"How the shell are we going to meet girls at the mall Fearless"

Leonardo looked  
"we will disguise no duh"

Michelangelo looked  
"sweet I got a perfect disguise dudes" all three brothers looked at him  
"oh no"

they all headed back to the hotel and took quick showers and Michelangelo handed them each an outfit. Leonardo came out in a blue t-shirt jeans sneakers and a blue hat  
"what is this? I look like a punk "Raphael came out in a red t-shirt with black jeans sneakers and red hat  
"I look like a damn New Kids on the block! "

Donatello came out in a purple plaid shirt, jeans sneakers and a hat  
"I look like 90's generation threw up on me "Michelangelo looked  
"Most excellent perfect disguises dudes "

Raphael made his fist  
"I'm gonna get you so bad tonight Mikey! "Michelangelo laughed  
'let's go dudes"

they went to the mall and waited in front, the 4 girls walked up

Joy smiled.  
"girls this is Leonardo "Maybell looked  
"what the hell are they?" Raphael glared  
'we are ninja turtles Kid! Da Name is Raphael you got a problem ?!" Leonardo pushed Raphael back  
"don't mind him he is the hot head of our family "Raphael crossed his arms  
and leaned on the wall.

The one in purple introduced his self  
"I'm Donatello the smart one out of my brother's "the girl with light purple Ombre hair with brown eyes smiled.  
'I'm Kiana nice to meet you Donatello" the one with orange shirt smiled.  
'I'm Michelangelo the youngest and coolest out of my brother's "a girl with black Ombre hair smiled  
"I'm Arainia and sweet name dude " Michelangelo smiled  
"so let's get this party started dudes dudette's " Raphael slapped the back on Michelangelo's head  
'Shut up already " Leonardo looked  
"Someone is in a sour mood " Raphael ignored His older brother and walked away from them  
"call me on my cell when you bozos are done " he put his hands in his pockets and went exploring .  
Maybell looked  
'what's his problem why he have such an attitude?"

Leonardo sighed  
"we recently lost our father a few months ago so he still isn't over it none of us are "Maybell looked  
"oh sorry for your loss "

Leonardo looked  
"Thanks It's alright he is still in our hearts "Joy looked.

"yes he is I'm sure he was great father too "Donatello looked  
"yes he was "Michelangelo sighed thinking to himself keeping it together as he went into the skateboarding store.

Arainia followed him  
"you skateboard?" Michelangelo looked  
"yes I do I love to skateboard and surf." Arainia smiled  
"I do too let's meet at the skateboard park later since we go back tomorrow we live in Bronx New York "Michelangelo smiled  
"oh wow sweet Me and my brother's live in Brooklyn we are going back tomorrow as well " Arainia's stomach was growling  
"I'm starving can we get some pizza or something to eat " Maybell and Kiana rolled their eyes  
"your always starving you have an unending stomach " Arainia looked  
"I can't help it " Michelangelo smiled  
"let's go to the pizza ria " Leonardo looked  
'we need to find Raph first before we go eat come on" Michelangelo sighed

"man dude fine "

Maybell left them and went to the place she usually blows off steam.

Raphael was by the window watching the sea as he sighed listening to the fountain.

Maybell tried to be quiet.  
Raphael took out his twin sais, Maybell looked  
"whoa "

Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"what do you want? and how you find me? "Maybell walked to him slowly  
"I come here when I visit when I'm mad Your brother told me what's wrong I'm sorry for your guy's loss "Raphael sheathed his Twin says he sat down on the window banister  
"it's been tough for us we took this trip to get away from the city but it seems the memories followed us Its hard growing up in full house of brother's and one of them isn't himself since the death of our father. "Maybell sat beside him  
" I'm sure your father is proud of you and your brothers he is watching down on you guys"

Raphael smiled a bit with his arms crossed  
"look at miss hothead very calm all a sudden "

Maybell giggled  
"when I'm not mad I can be smart we are going to get pizza you coming?"

Raphael looked.  
"pizza? Was it my baby brother's idea?"

Maybell laughed a bit  
"no it was Arainia's idea she has an unending stomach "

Raphael stood up  
"sounds Like my Mikey "

he walked beside her and they met up with the others at the pizza ria down the block. Leonardo was sitting beside Joy Kiana and Donatello  
"you alright now Raph?" Raphael looked  
'Of course I'm alright fearless "

Leonardo chuckled and rolled his eyes

Maybell sat beside Raphael.

Michelangelo and Arainia put the pies on the table

"It's dinner time "they all began eating as the evening turned to night.

(back in the city)

The foot ninja was back with a new leader, he had purple long hair he wore a long purple and white Gi as he spoke  
"We will rule this world something the shredder and his daughter couldn't and we will defeat those turtles once and for all "! They all cheered.  
(back in California)

Michelangelo and Arainia was skateboarding the half pipes in the skate park.

Leonardo Raphael Donatello and the girls was watching.

The night sky was clear the stars shining so bright the wind blowing strong.  
They headed to their hotel rooms.

their bags were already packed for their flights, Raphael locked the room door  
"Your gonna get it Mikey for making me dress that way "Michelangelo ran yelling  
"LEO! "'  
Leonardo was asleep he didn't hear anything.

Raphael almost grabbed him Michelangelo hid in the bathroom and locked it  
"ha-ha goodnight Raphie "

Raphael growled  
"I'll get you back home. He took off the clothes and went to bed not knowing what's in store for them when they return home with their father/Sensei no longer around.

(In the girl's room)  
Arainia was looking up at the stars with her friends/sister thinking as they sheathed their weapons away and packed their bags and fell asleep thinking about the turtles. 


	4. Chapter 4

A new Start

Ch.4

"Mysterious Industry"

They got on their plane and it took off they passed over the ocean and was thinking about the girls

Leonardo's shell cell went off 10 mins later he answered

"Leo here? 'a deep voice was spoken  
'come to 40th street to 53rd square and come with your brother's we have a job for you 'Leonardo hung up and looked at Raphael  
'what the shell is that about? Do you think it's trouble?"

Raphael cracked his knuckles

"if it is we will be ready "they both nodded as Donatello and Michelangelo slept throughout the entire flight home.

(Deep in Time square)

A tall building that was full of light with security every year as the workers were tagging everyone in the city making sure they are protected always and if something happens they will be found safe.

(1 day later)

Their plane landed they got off and grabbed their bags and headed to April and Casey's place they knocked "

April was holding her stomach  
"hey guys How was your trip? "Casey looked  
"Yo welcome back "Donatello looked  
"you ok April? what's wrong with your stomach?" Casey smiled  
"Our announcement is we are having a baby on its way the due date is May 19 of this year she is 9months pregnant it will be a boy "Raphael smiled  
"whoa congratulations and on mine and Leo's birthday but why you wait so long to tell us especially me you bone head?" April spoke  
"It was me who kept it hidden because you boys lost Master splinter and you know how Donatello gets she whispered.

Leonardo Raphael and Michelangelo looked at them and nodded  
"Yea your right, well we met these 4 girls in California they live where we live but further. "

April looked  
"That's good to hear so were you boys heading now?"

Leonardo spoke  
"someone called me and said he wanted me and my brothers I don't know who or what it's about soon as we find out we will call you guys get some rest April" Raphael spoke  
"you better watch April jones you will be a father pretty soon as soon you're in labor call me "all 4 left towards Time square.

Donatello sighed as he followed his brother's into the building the doors opened and 2 henchman lead them to the bosses of the SCI, Leonardo was on high alert along with his brother's as a similar voice was sounded  
"welcome Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo" Leonardo slanted his eyes  
"karai?! Why you call me and my brothers! "he unsheathed his twin katanas.  
Raphael glared along with the other two "

Karai sighed as she drank her green tea she took a deep breath and spoke.  
"I'm not your enemy I called for you 4 because we need protectors of the city real protectors of New York "

Leonardo sheathed his katanas  
"and why should I trust you why should my family trust you! After the hell you put us through! "Chaplin came down the elevator in a black suit  
"We aren't enemies anymore me and Karai are here to keep the city safe now it's been 5 years Leonardo please help us "

a little girl with black hair came down the stairs with her teddy bear in a blue nightgown  
she spoke  
"why is their shouting mommy and who are they?" she was frightened and hid behind karai

Chaplin sighed  
"Leonardo we been having strange activity since the final battle of the cyber shredder 5 years ago  
please be a part of it we need 4 more to help us. "Leonardo looked  
"TURTLE HUDDLE! "the 4 brother's huddled and spoke.  
"should we?" Raphael looked  
"No fearless what's a matter with you how do we know they are lying? what if it's another set up" Donatello spoke  
"maybe they have changed "Michelangelo spoke  
"I think we should come on this is a new start bro "Leonardo sighed and turned to them  
"Alright fine we will join under one condition you attack us I end your life do I make myself Clear KARAI! "Karai sighed  
"Yes Leo" she was cradling the little girl as she slept  
"this is mine and Chaplin's daughter Kamari "

Leonardo looked at her

"She looks like you Karai with her father's eyes "karai bid them goodnight and took her daughter to bed.  
Chaplin lead the four brothers to the main lobby of the building, stood there was four girls.

Chaplin  
"I like you to meet  
Joy level 300 of the assassins, Maybell level 250 of the assassins because of her temper, Kianna level 150 she doesn't like to fight and this is Arainia level 299 of the assassin's they will be your partners for the missions we send you to, Kahn is at it again stealing and basically doing what the shredder use to do but worse.

The brother's looked  
oh wow  
"the girls we met in California you are assassins?"

Joy sighed  
"Yes we are we didn't know you 4 were part of Our boss said we were expecting new recruits and what are you ninjas? "

Maybell rolled her eyes.  
"no duh Joy we met them at the mall or did you forget already?"

Kianna looked  
"I think it should be fun to work together and protect the city "Arainia was training Michelangelo watched her as he stood silent,

Chaplin spoke  
"I see you 4 met already the missions begin at dawn see you 8 in the morning goodnight.

he walked to his and karai's room.

Raphael grabbed Michelangelo and they walked away a bit shocked they headed home and went to bed until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Start

Ch.5

"Arainia's and Kiana's grandpa "

Around dawn Leonardo's cell rings and on the other end is Chaplin.

Leonardo answered as he was about to get up. What's up boss.

'Okay we will all meet you at headquarters give us about 30 minutes.'

He got out of his bed and knocked on Raphael's door a grumpy Raph responded.

"What ya want fearless? Okay I am almost up get the others up while I call the girls.

He picked up his cell and dialed Maybell she answered.

'Yo Raph wuz up; oh okay I'll get the others up. Give us about 30 minutes it takes them a while to wake up I am the early riser out of the 4 of us because I always go fir my jog at dawn. I guess it's our 1st mission as partners see you ina bit Maybell out.'

Leonardo entered Michelangelo's room and he wasn't there.

He shook his head when he saw Donatello.

"Don have you seen Mikey; he's not in his room? We all need to get ready we need to meet up at headquarters we have our first mission."

Raphael came out of his room and responded.

'Where else u think that bonehead is, When I went to bed las night he wuz up playin his stupid video games. He probably fell asleep on the couch with the controller on his chest.

Leonardo entered the game room and shook Michelangelo.

"Mikey; you were up till 3am again weren't you? Were you listening to a word Chaplin said to you last night about our mission at dawn! Now get up and ready we are leaving soon! You better not fall asleep while we are on this mission understood!"

Raphael entered.

'Damn man week without training and he forgets he's a damn ninja! You get your shell in trouble I ain't bailing "ur ass out!"

Donatello called to his brothers

"Bros coffee is ready

Michelangelo went at Raphael.

"I will never forget I am a damn ninja bro; I couldn't sleep because I was excited about being ninja assassins you idiot! Anyway I was actually up at 5 this morning so both you owe me an apology!"

He stormed off into the kitchen and took the coffee from Donatello.

"You aren't any better thanks for sticking for me some brother you are!"

"Sorry Mikey I guess I was so into my book when you came to me and told me you were up since 5 and will be in the game room. You don't have to be so damn touchy!"

He glared at him.

"When I am told I forgot I am a damn ninja I do tend to get touchy Don!"

Leonardo came between both of them.

"Okay enough you two... Mikey I am sorry I had no idea you were up that early! We are on the same team here not enemies. Raph apologize to him now. The last thing we need is our partners to see how distant all of us have become since we lost Splinter.

Now enough Apologize!"

Raphael took a sip of his coffee and looked at Michelangelo.

"Okay I am sorry Mikey. I guess working for an old enemy is just getting to me wondering if it's a damn set up!"

Leonardo looked.

"I guess all of us are wondering the same thing. But we can't let them know it. Let's go the girls said they'll meet us at headquarters right Raph?"

(At headquarters)

The girls were training in the dojo when the brothers arrived. Karai came in the dojo.

"Okay ladies your partners are here. Now follow me and we will tell you 8 your mission. Though your partners might attack our client. Don't be surprised if they do. After we tell you 4 your mission I will distribute your ninja outfits ladies."

The girls looked up at her

"Yes Mrs. Chaplin "they followed karai to were their partners were at.

Chaplin waited for the agents all 4 glared when they arrived were the victim was.

Raphael gritted his teeth

"YOU!?" Hun stood there with anger and tears  
Karai blocked them when they were about to go after him.

"Now now he is a victim he isn't here to fight you four anymore now calm down!"

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stood there.  
Arainia spoke.  
"what happened to him Mrs. Chaplin?" mr Chaplin spoke  
"we are about to tell you his wife and his son was taken from him by Kahn and some new people working for him you eight will go track her and his son down because they are in grave danger Hun refused to rejoin the Purple Dragons so Kahn took matters into his own hands and injured Hun that exact night.

Karai spoke.  
"You 8 will split up into groups of two.

"Joy partners with Leonardo since you two are main skilled "she handed joy her outfit it was ice blue with black.  
"Raphael and Maybell partner up you 2 will be defense for them "Karai handed Maybell her outfit Blood red with black.

"Donatello your partner is Kianna she is a low level so make sure you watch her "she handed Kianna her outfit that's forest green with black.

"Michelangelo your partner is Arainia she is almost up to Joy's and Maybelle's level if she passes the mission with success she moves up "she hands her outfit light orange and black.

She handed all 8 of them a map of where they need to go  
"I wish you luck you eight soon as you locate answers and find the captives call me or Chaplin understood "all eight nodded and they left headquarters and took the car.

Michelangelo spoke  
"Sweet ride "Leonardo was driving.

They arrived at the destination as the car went in ninja mode staying hidden, all eight splitted up

Leonardo and Joy went through the back way staying hidden, Raphael and Maybell went on top watching below, Donatello and Kianna was on the computers deactivating the alarms

Michelangelo and Arainia was hidden inside looking for Hun's wife and his son.

Kahn was in his main hall looking over schematics. Leonardo and Joy made their way in when they spotted Hun's wife beaten and the kid crying they stayed hidden and made the call to headquarters, Leonardo made call to Raphael.  
Whispering.

'come now get the others we spotted them.

Karai answered the phone.  
'good work now you must acquire four pieces while the new recruits rescue Hun's wife and kid '

Leonardo and his brother's stayed hidden as they attacked Kahn's henchmen "Raphael grabbed Hun's wife Michelangelo grabbed Hun's son.

Leonardo was now fighting Kahn as he slammed him into the walls

The police surrounded him and put him behind bars

The 8 agents were gone by the time the police came in.

(Back at headquarters)

Leonardo his brothers and the girls have arrived back and laid Hun's wife on the couch  
and handed Hun his son.  
Jacob smiled and hugged Hun  
"daddy I was so scared will mommy be ok?" Hun looked at the turtles  
"will she?"  
Donatello spoke

"yes she just needs rest I bandaged her wounds "

Hun smiled.  
"Thank you fr- he paused "I mean Thankyou turtles and thankyou karai and Chaplin "Hun's son hugged Raphael

"Thank you freak for saving my mommy "Raphael smiled  
"your welcome kid I see where he gets his personality from "Hun laughed and took his wife and kid home.

Maybell looked at Raphael  
"aww you are a soft shell "Raphael rolled his eyes  
"no I am not "Leonardo rolled his eyes  
"He can be when he wants "Michelangelo looked  
"so anymore missions today?" Mr Chaplin spoke  
"Not today but report back here at 10 am tomorrow morning its open house day since it's a new agency have a good night "

All 8 headed out they went to grab pizza, Arainia was sitting down waiting.  
Maybelle looked at her and walked to her.  
"ari what's wrong you were silent since our mission "Arainia sighed  
"I'm fine don't worry about me "Michelangelo was listening

Maybelle sighed  
" do worry about you I wish you will tell me what's wrong "Arainia gotten a bit annoyed  
"I'm not a kid anymore just leave me alone right now! "

Maybelle rolled her eyes  
"Whateva! "she went back by Raphael in line.

Raphael looked at her and sighed.

Leonardo turned to joy

"is Arainia ok?" Joy sighed and looked at him  
"I don't even know she has been like this since we gotten back from California I don't know what's the matter with her. "

Donatello looked  
'is something bothering her? "Kianna looked  
"I'm not sure she really never says anything we have been friends for a while but I'm not sure "Michelangelo sat beside Arainia and looked at her  
"ari what's wrong can you tell me after we have pizza? "Arainia looked at him  
" Maybe "she waited for the pizza Leonardo and Raphael brought the pizza to the table, Donatello brought the drinks they sat down and began to eat.

(in jail)

Kahn was screaming and yelling  
"I will get those freaks when I get out of here! "huge crash was heard in the prison  
Kahn looked around, there was no one there.

(in Kahn's hide out)  
his henchmen were planning of something to rescue Kahn when their main boss spoke  
" we will not rescue him! He failed too much I will take over "! They all bowed to the main boss"

(back at the pizza parlor)

They finished the pizza an hour later it began to rain they ran towards the closest house

Arainia sighed  
"we will stay here our houses are too far " Maybelle spoke  
"how we gonna get in this is someone else's house " Arainia glared  
"shut up" she unlocked the door .  
Joy and Maybelle looked .  
Kianna spoke  
"this is our grandpa and grandma's old house before they passed away we will sleep here tonight "  
the brother's looked  
"It reminds us of Hamato Yoshi's old house in Japan " Arainia spoke  
"he was originally from Japan our grandpa " Leonardo looked  
"Oh "Michelangelo looked around , Arainia spoke  
"come upstairs to my room Mikey " Michelangelo looked  
"uh ok " he followed her upstairs . Arainia unlocked her room door  
It was filled with Japanese paintings and drawings with a weapon wall.

"whoa dudette these yours?"

Arainia spoke  
"mine and Kianna's our grandpa passed them on to us but since my older sister Kianna doesn't like to fight I kept them "

Michelangelo spoke.  
"wow I see "he closed her door and locked it and sat beside her on her bed  
"so what's wrong how come you wouldn't answer your sister or your friends?"

Arainia sighed.  
"because everything I do they get upset with me they say they don't want to hear it because I lose focus on my training and my missions, but it hurts, today would be his 60th birthday "Michelangelo looked at her  
"Oh I see well we lost our father months ago so I know how you feel since I'm the youngest I miss him every day since his death "he held his tears in and looked at her  
Arainia hugged him  
"it's ok go ahead cry "Michelangelo hugged her back as tears fell down his cheeks.

( on the other side of the door)  
Leonardo Raphael and Donatello was listening onto the conversation  
Michelangelo looked at her.  
"but you can't let it make you lose focus Yes I understand it hurts , I'm hurt all the time from it  
But I stay strong because I have my older brother's we are family and we will always be family my brother Raphael makes fun of me all the time or says a whole bunch of shit about me how I'm a slacker and him and my older brother Leonardo said I forgot I'm a ninja and that really hurt me today they apologized but it still hurts they may be older than me but me as the youngest it's harder on me than anything I just don't show it .

Arainia looked at him  
"wow must be tough, and well Maybelle is the same way though she is my friend but she does put me down a lot and it bothers me as well "

Michelangelo smiled at her  
"you will be ok don't worry you have me and my brother's now you can always talk to me when you need to "Arainia smiled and kissed his cheek  
"thank you Mikey "

Michelangelo smiled and blushed lightly he looked into her eyes  
"you have beautiful eyes by the way "  
Arainia blushed

"thankyou "she was getting heated up she looked away blushing.  
"um so I'm going to take a shower I'll be down afterwards "

Michelangelo smiled.  
"Ok and remember what I said "he unlocked the door

His brothers ran downstairs before Michelangelo came out.

Michelangelo closed her door and went downstairs and saw his brothers on the patio with Joy, Maybelle and Kianna, he went outside and looked up at the cherry blossom trees his brother's and the girls stayed silent the guy's bandanna's flown in the wind. Arainia finished her shower and looked out her window smiling watching Michelangelo from her window saying to herself  
'I think I am in love 'she closed her shades she dried her body and hair and gotten dressed she went downstairs and went outside she went by the lake, Michelangelo looked and smiled He walked to her  
"you feel better now?"

Arainia nodded  
"yes I do thankyou Mikey "

Michelangelo smiled.  
"anytime so was your grandpa a sensei?"

Arainia spoke  
"he used to be until he became greatly ill at his early 30's "

Michelangelo  
"Oh I see and he died what age?"

Arainia spoke

he was 45 when he passed away we never found out how he gotten sick though. "

Arainia tripped over a rock and fell on top of Michelangelo she looked down at him blushing  
"i- 'm s-o sorry "

Raphael snickered  
"too hot for ya Mikey?"

Michelangelo blushed and chuckled he gotten up and helped her up

"It's alright just watch your steps Ari "he smiled at her than looked at Raphael  
"shut up what about you and Maybelle?"

Raphael glared  
"there is nothing between her and I "

Leonardo sighed  
"will you two stop arguing the girls are asleep now and good night Arainia "  
Arainia smiled goodnight boys see you in the morning "she went inside she looked back at Michelangelo blushing and smiling and went up to her room and fell asleep.  
Michelangelo stretched.  
'There is nothing between Arainia and I Raph "

Raphael looked.  
"it looks like you two are "

Leonardo spoke once more.  
"enough now! Let's get to sleep we have to be at headquarters at 10 tomorrow morning so go to sleep.

All four of them went inside the house they fell asleep on the bed of the guest rooms.

Michelangelo was thinking about Arainia smiling as he fell asleep.

Raphael was in the other guest room and fell asleep thinking about Maybelle, Leonardo fell asleep thinking about Joy and Donatello was asleep thinking about Kiana smiling until the next day.

The next morning all Joy and Maybelle were first two up they put coffee on, Leonardo and Raphael woke up to the smell they came out of the rooms and walked into the kitchen.

Michelangelo was the third one up he stretched and knocked on Arainia's door  
"You up?"

Arainia heard his voice and stretched.  
"I'll be down in five minutes "

Michelangelo spoke and smiled.  
"ok "he walked downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Arainia came downstairs and sat beside Michelangelo as she began to drink her cup of coffee

Donatello was the last to get up he stretched he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down as he drank it, Kiana was drinking her tea.

All eight finished their coffee and tea than headed out the door and headed to headquarters they arrived.

Right on time there stood mr and Mrs. Chaplin with their daughter and lotus blossom with her two kids and they smiled

"right on time. "

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A New Start

Ch.6

"Down Memory lane "

Leonardo spoke.  
"so what is open house?" karai spoke  
"open house is showing our allies were they go when we need back up and it explains what we do here and talk about "

Michelangelo looked  
"but that's not what they talk about in the spy movies "Raphael smacked Michelangelo in the back of the head.  
"Mikey really this isn't a movie this is real" Michelangelo was rubbing his head  
"geez dude "Karai shook her head  
"anyways so open house starts at 5 pm we have seven hours to get this place ready " all 8 nodded in agreement and began cleaning the place and decorating it, Karai Chaplin and lotus was going through the speech they wrote and the papers they filled out in their office .

Leonardo was helping joy with the streamers, Michelangelo and Arainia was getting the food ready for tonight.

Raphael and Maybell was busy putting the weapons in cases.

Donatello and Kianna was programming the computers; it was now four o clock in the afternoon

Karai handed the girls their outfits and handed the boys theirs  
Raphael looked  
"why do we need these?" Chaplin spoke

"because we have a few people coming by not just our allies you need to cover yourself up "

Raphael sighed.  
"this sucks "he went to the bathroom and put his outfit on, Maybell went in the other bathroom and put her dark red and black body suit on that shows her cleavage with her black long boots she came out  
Raphael's eyes lit up and spoke to himself.  
'Ahh shell that's fucking hot it's getting hot in here 'he ran to the bathroom and drank down a big cup of water.

Leonardo came out in his outfit he waited for joy to come out of the bathroom.

Joy came out 10 mins after she came out in a light blue and black outfit that show her cleavage with her black long boots with her katanas in her harness.  
Leonardo stared at her as he began to heat up he shook his head  
"I'll be by the lab "he rushed downstairs and was fanning himself and said to himself

'Damn! She is hotter than karai was 'he waited by the lab.

Michelangelo was dressed already he waited for Arainia to come out.10 mins after Arainia came out in her Red orange and Black outfit with the cleavage showing in the middle with her long black boots and katanas in her harness on the back.

Michelangelo looked and his mouth hung down  
"damn babe! I mean damn Ari "

Arainia blushed  
"what?" Michelangelo drank a gallon of water and went downstairs and saw his brother  
Leonardo chuckled.  
"you alright Mikey?" Michelangelo looked  
"u-h I'm fine "Donatello waited for Kianna to come out.  
Kianna came out in her light purple and black outfit that shown her cleavage with her long boots on she smiled at him.  
Donatello gulped and walked to the lab with her as he controlled himself.

All 8 waited downstairs for karai Chaplin and lotus as the place was done and setted up for tonight.

Karai, Mr Chaplin and Lotus came downstairs with their kids and waited for their guest.

Their guest started to arrive Hun with wife and son, Bishop and Stockman sat down, more new people came in Karai began speaking about what their organization was about.

She called the best agents on stage one by one and in order.  
"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Joy, Maybell, Kianna and Arainia  
"these 8 are our top agents who saved Hun's wife and they will continue saving innocent people and protecting this city and this world "they all clapped as the speech ended.  
They shown them the machines and lab of the agency.

Donatello and Kianna introduced the vehicles and computers.

the agents were on high alert the time was now 11 pm at night as the hours passed open house has ended.

The turtles and the girls went back to Kianna's and Arainia's deceased grandpa's house.

they arrived an hour after.

Kianna unlocked the door and they all walked in

they were exhausted they had tea and took off their clothes, the girls came downstairs in their pajamas and all eight of them sat down and watched a horror movie marathon as the marathon went on they all fell asleep until the next day. The next morning it was their day off the turtles were still asleep except Leonardo he just woken up and stretched he put the coffee on and let it brew he went outside in the backyard thinking about his deceased father he sighed. Joy looked outside and walked to him  
"Leo you alright?" Leonardo heard joy's voice he looked at her  
"I'm just thinking about my father I miss him it feels so different without him around "Joy placed her hand on his shoulder they walked to the tree swing and sat down  
"I understand it's hard can you tell me more about him? If you don't mind me asking?" Leonardo sighed as the sun began to rise  
"when we were normal turtles we were hit with some ooze in the sewer , Our mater splinter well our father as he grew and we grew he took us in as his own , and he was the greatest father we can ask for he was a pet rat to Hamato Yoshi but his master was killed in cold blood by the one called shredder which is our bosses' step father but she has more honor now but the story of Hamato Yoshi is quite long and quite heart breaking , but Our father was the greatest I can't believe he is gone for 7 months now it feel so strange " he looked down as a tear fell , Joy looked at him and hugged him close to her heart  
"we will never hurt you Leonardo me and my friends are here for you and your brother's forever your father is looking down on you and he is proud of you and your brothers" she smiled at him, Leonardo listened to joy's heart beat and felt content then looked up at the sky . Raphael looked from the sliding door he yelled out  
"coffee is ready "he walked back in the house and sat down beside Maybell and began to drink his coffee. Leonardo gotten up and walked in with joy, he poured himself a cup and sat down beside joy and began drinking his cup of coffee. Michelangelo came in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee he stood by the sliding door drinking it as he was thinking.

Arainia came downstairs and drank her cup of coffee and was thinking.

Leonardo and Raphael noticed something was on their baby brother's mind they just left him alone. Donatello came in the kitchen and began drinking his cup of coffee and was reading his Manuel script he wrote for the new turtle car he has been working on for the agency.

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

New Start

Ch. 7

"Confliction "

They just finished up their coffee Leonardo washed the coffee pot and the cups

Arainia looked at Kianna.  
"I'm going to go surf for a bit if Mikey looks for me just tell him I'm out in sea" Kianna looked up from her book.  
"Is everything alright? Arainia sighed  
"yes just let Mikey know that's all "

Kianna sighed.  
"alright sis be careful "Arainia went outside to the back and went out the back fence and went on the shore and paddled out to the sea and began surfing the big waves.  
Michelangelo just finished up his sparing with Raphael he looked around he walked to Kianna  
"were is your sister?" Kianna looked up from her book.  
"She is out surfing she told me to let you know I don't know what's wrong she said she is fine "  
Michelangelo sighed.  
"why is it evrytime I'm not around she disappears "Kianna shrugged  
"I'm not sure Mikey "

Michelangelo sighed  
"Should I bother her or wait for her to come in? "

Leonardo looked at him.  
"That's up to you Mikey I'm going grocery shopping with Joy we will be back in a while "  
Michelangelo looked  
"alright I'm going to go and see if Arainia is alright "he walked out and waited on the shore for her to come out of the sea.

Donatello stretched.  
"alright I'm going to go work on something "he walked out of the living room and out to the garage.

Kianna went into her lab to finish up her experiment for her chemistry project.

Maybelle was in the dojo punching the punching bag, Raphael was lifting his weights he brought from the old lair.

(on the ocean)

Arainia finished surfing she went back to the shore when she saw Michelangelo sitting there.

Michelangelo stood up  
"hey Ari what's wrong? Why are you out here alone?"

Arainia looked at him  
"You were busy sparring I didn't want to bother you and your brother "Michelangelo looked at her  
"you wouldn't have bothered me what's up with you? last time you told me you were better but now your back to acting this way why?"

Arainia sighed  
"No reason it just one of those days I don't mean to upset you I want to be alone I'm sorry "she runs to the house and up to her room locking the door as she looked at a picture of her grandpa mom and dad "tears fell from her eyes she closed the curtains and laid in her bed.

Kianna didn't hear her sister crying she was too busy working on her project in her lab. Raphael saw his baby brother come in  
"what's wrong? what's going on Mikey what you do to arainia? "

Michelangelo sat down at the table.  
"I was trying to talk to her to see if she was alright she said I was upset I'm not I was trying to talk to her she ran here and said she wanted to be alone "Raphael sat down at the table  
"Mikey maybe she just wants alone time your forgetting this is her grandpa's house it's too many memories. "he placed his hand on his shoulder  
"Just relax bro alright we have another vacation from the ninja assassin organization don't worry I'm going to go back in the dojo alright if you want to join us you can "he gotten up and walked back in the dojo and saw Maybelle lifting his weights he closed the door and said to himself  
'who-a damn she is a fox' he drank water as he wiped the sweat off his face he was reading his car magazine. Maybelle finished lifting weights she turned and saw Raphael she stared at him with a dreamy gaze.

Raphael put his magazine up and started to train himself.

Maybelle continued staring at him she was getting hot and her body was tightening she looked away and drank her water trying to avoid looking.  
Raphael smirked he walked to her and decided to tease her for fun  
he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her, Maybelle froze as she blushed dark red she started to stutter.  
"r-a-ph. w-hat a-re you doing?" Raphael continued smirking as he pushed her against the wall  
"what's a matter Bell you look red is something bothering you he placed his hand on her ass and had his body against hers. Maybelle's blush gotten darker

"n-o-o she began sweating and her body was tightening more "

Raphael chuckled as he stared into her eyes, and started to think to himself

'This was a bad mistake I can't control myself all a sudden but I can't give in that quick no no Leo would kill me 'he let go of her and drank water  
Maybelle stood there frozen, Raphael walked out of the dojo and went outside to get fresh air.  
Michelangelo was on the patio when he saw Raphael come out looked at him "dude if you like her go ask her out "Raphael looked

"what ya talkin bout shell for brains "Michelangelo stood up and walked up to him.  
"Just because I'm the baby of the family don't mean I'm dumb bro I heard you teasing her like an idiot in the dojo and your body heated up way too quick dude and its true Leo will kill you have fun raphie boy "Raphael clenched his fist blushing.  
"Mikey! "Michelangelo chuckled and sat back down cleaning his skateboard.

Leonardo and Joy just came back home from food shopping he looked at Raphael and saw his face.  
"Raph what the shell is wrong, why is your face red what you do!?" Raphael looked  
"I did nothing fearless I stopped myself thank you very much I'm going in the spare room tonight let me know when Dinna is ready "he walks to the spare room closes the door and locks it.

Maybelle walked in the kitchen from the dojo she was blushing, Joy looked at her sister.  
"Did I Miss something?"

Maybelle looked and scoffed.  
"No tell me when Dinna is ready "she goes upstairs and locks her bedroom door.

She lays on her back staring at the ceiling.

'What is this feeling I never felt like this ever last time I did was my ex but he was a jerk Raphael seems so different 'she turned on her side as she dosed off thinking about Raphael.

(In the spare room)

Raphael was thinking about Mona Lisa his old girlfriend he sighed  
'what is this feeling? I haven't felt like this since mona Lisa she turned back to a human and left me but bell seems so different I couldn't control myself why? 'he then thought about what Michelangelo told him  
( from Michelangelo)

"dude if you like her go ask her out "Raphael sighed  
'but I'm a mutant turtle she is a human she wouldn't want to be with me 'he laid on his side and dosed off.

(downstairs)

Michelangelo came in from the patio  
"what's for dinner?" Leonardo looked  
"rice and chicken no pizza tonight "Michelangelo pouted  
"why bro not cool "

Leonardo sighed.  
"we don't just eat pizza anymore Mikey "

Michelangelo sighed  
"Fine I'm going to play video games until dinner "Joy put the last of the groceries away  
and put the oven on and stove on she put the water on and placed the chicken in the oven she sat down drinking tea.

Leonardo sat beside her and drank his tea.

(in arainia's room)

Arainia just woken up she stretched and sighed thinking she opened her window and heard someone come upstairs.

Michelangelo knocked  
"dinner is ready "

Arainia spoke.  
'I'll be right down thankyou Mikey "

Michelangelo walked downstairs and sat down.

Arainia came down the stairs a few mins after she sat down beside Michelangelo and began eating

They all stayed silent.

Raphael and Maybelle stayed completely silent eating their dinner.

Joy looked and shook her head she finished her dinner then she gotten up.

Leonardo stayed silent shaking his head at Raphael and helped joy with the dishes.

Raphael finished eating he went back in the spare room.

Maybelle gave her dish to Joy and went back up to her room she locked her door.

Leonardo turned to Michelangelo  
"what the shell was going on when we left? "

Michelangelo looked and responded.  
"Raphael was dumb enough to think teasing Maybelle will be fun he almost gave into her "

Leonardo was a bit angry.  
"oh really I'll be right back Joy please put tea on for me "he banged on the spare room door where Raphael was in.  
Raphael opened the door.  
Leonardo pushed Raphael to the wall and slammed the door  
"what The shell is wrong with you!? Are you that craving you want damn sex you met her weeks ago what the shell did I tell you about teasing girls that's what happened with you and monalisa you want it to happen again!?" Raphael pushed his older brother off of him.  
"first off fearless I didn't give in! I stopped myself and how the shell you find out anyways!?" Leonardo glared with his arms crossed.  
"It don't fucking matter How I found out! What matters is your dumb enough to almost give in to someone you just freaking met! It's alright you like her as far as sex it's too damn soon remember what I said! now you and Maybelle don't want to talk to each other because your freaking scared grown a damn back bone and be a damn man turtle instead of a damn coward! "he slammed the door and walked to the kitchen and sipped his tea calming down.

Joy looked at him.  
"will you be alright?" Leonardo finished his tea  
"Yes I will my brother Raphael has problems he almost gave into your sister today I the dojo because hothead thought it will be smart to tease her like an idiot "

Joy sighed.  
"wow unbelievable the last time my sister was like that was back in the past but its ben 7 years since her ex hurt her it seems she fell for your brother "

Leonardo sighed.  
"Yea They both fell hard for each other but they are both being cowards avoiding each other that way "

Joy looked at him.  
"I agree with that they are both being cowards avoiding each other"

Leonardo sighed.  
"Anyways I'm heading to bed goodnight Joy "

he walks upstairs and goes in Joys room and falls asleep.

Raphael stayed in the spare room sighing thinking about what his older brother said.  
he leaned against the window  
"father I need advice I don't know what to do I wish you were still here "he started to think back what his father said to him when he was younger.

(Flash back)

(Master splinter speaking to Raphael)

Master splinter

"Raphael come sit by me "

Raphael: "Can't Dis wait til morning"

Master Splinter

"You will listen now. My Master Yoshi's first rule was 'Possess the right thinking', only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace. I have tried to channel your anger, Raphael, but more remains. Anger clouds the mind. Turned inward it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your brothers, for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them, and do not forget me. I am here, my son."

(memory ends)

Raphael placed his hand against the window as a tear seek out of his eyes under his bandanna.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

New Start

Ch.8

"occurring events "

The girls were in the backyard watching the sea, Raphael came out of the spare room he's been sleeping in since that week, he sighed and went into the dojo he started to punch his punching bag he brought from home, he sighed then stopped and sat down thinking about what his older brother Leonardo said.

Leonardo wasn't home he was out with joy on a separate mission.

Maybelle grabbed her surf board and went out to surf.

Arainia was wondering what was wrong with Maybelle she gotten up she walked in the house and knocked on the spare room were Michelangelo was.  
"Mikey can I talk to you "Michelangelo gotten up and opened the door  
"what's up ari?" she walked in the room she sat on his bed Michelangelo closed the door he crossed his arms  
"what's up?"

Arainia sighed  
'First I want to apologize for last week I just get emotional at times is all "Michelangelo smiled  
"I'm not mad at you don't worry, is that all or something else on your mind?"

Arainia looked up at him  
"Do you know what's going on with Maybelle and your brother they haven't talked or trained or anything together lately "

Michelangelo looked at her he made sure the door was closed  
"My brother last week he thought teasing Maybelle would be funny, but see my hot head of a brother he is serious about your friend belle but he is too much of a coward to commence to it, he was always a hot head and all that he is just I'm not sure how to put it our father always tried to speak to him but some of it gotten through him but the rest I'm not sure but he is a great person they shouldn't avoid each other like that he is just different "  
Raphael heard from the other side , he sighed and walked away he went on his walk as he began to cry he sat above on the roofs and held his head saying to himself

'Dad why did you leave too soon? I don't know what to do'

(back at the house)  
Maybelle came in from the ocean she looked around the house Raphael wasn't anywhere she went upstairs and showered she started to cry in the shower saying to herself  
'Raph please come back' she put her head down holding her knees as the water flown down her body.  
Michelangelo heard Maybelle crying he sighed  
'Ari I'll be back alright I need to go find my brother if Donatello asks where I'm at just tell him "  
Arainia looked  
"Ok Mikey please be careful call me as soon as your heading home please "

Michelangelo looked at her and hugged her.  
"of course I will see ya "he left and went to search for his 2nd eldest brother he stayed hidden in the shadows and he was on high alert.

Raphael was still at the same spot when he sensed someone near he unsheathed his Sais he threw one towards the direction Michelangelo caught it  
"yo chill bro "

Raphael looked  
"really you knuckle head and how your reflexes get so fast?"

Michelangelo handed him back his Sai  
"not important right now Raph you avoiding Maybelle is hurting you and her come on now "Raphael looked at him  
"how am I supposed to face her Mikey I'm not you she might not even want anything to do with me now"  
Michelangelo looked at him  
"wrong dude she is crying in the shower come on get home before Leo and joy get home your stronger then this raph "

Raphael sighed he stood up  
"yea your right fine I'll try to talk to her "

Michelangelo smiled.

"Good and remember if you want to be with her then be with her and she is nothing like monalisa I know that's what you're afraid of come on "he dialed arainia's number  
'on my way with raph 'they jumped the roofs and headed back home.  
Maybelle finished her shower as she cleared her tears she put her pajamas on and went in her room.

Raphael and Michelangelo arrived back home  
"it's starting to storm "

Michelangelo looked  
"now go talk to her raph I'll be down here with arainia "

Raphael sighed he walked upstairs and knocked on Maybelle's door.

Maybelle heard the knock w-ho is it?" he sighed  
"It' me Raph open up "Maybelle opened the door shaking a bit she sat back on her bed.  
Raphael shut the door and asked her  
"can I sit?" Maybelle nodded her head  
"y-es "

Raphael looked at her  
"listen I'm sorry for last week in the dojo I Don't know why I did that I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore for doin dat to ya "

Maybelle looked at him  
"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me you haven't slept in my room trained or anything with me "

Raphael looked at her  
"I'm not like that belle "Maybelle looked down  
Raphael looked at her he lifted her chin up  
"Maybelle "she looked at him  
"Raphael?" he looked into her eyes  
"I care for you a lot but I want to get to know you more before we get serious "

Maybelle looked into his eyes she smiled  
"I really care for you as well I didn't think you would feel the same "  
Raphael smiled  
"well now ya know "  
Maybelle smiled  
"and I'll love to get to know you more does that mean we are seeing each other now?"  
Raphael smiled  
"yes we are "

Maybelle smiled at him Raphael chuckled  
"come on let's go downstairs "  
Maybelle smiled and went downstairs with Raphael  
Michelangelo smiled  
"feel better now raph?"

Raphael looked  
"Yes thankyou Mikey so what ya love birds up to?"  
Michelangelo blushed  
'we are not love birds "Arainia giggled  
"we are just friends raph "  
Raphael rolled his eyes  
"sure ya are anyways I ordered pizza for dinner "  
Michelangelo turned the movie off and gotten up he set the table the phone rang

Raphael answered  
'raph here, oh Leo wait is she ok? Oh ok we will see you guys in a week I'll let her sis know 'he hung up  
"you sister Joy gotten hurt their mission was a success but she will be in the hospital for a week but she is ok "Maybelle hugged Raphael  
" you sure she is ok?"

Raphael hugged her back  
"yes I'm sure don't worry they will be back in a week that makes me in charge "

Michelangelo looked  
"oh great the hot head is in charge "

Raphael glared  
"Shut it Mikey or I'll kick your shell in "

Michelangelo opened the door and grabbed the pizza and paid the guy he placed it on the counter and sat down with the others eating.

It started to storm outside when the electricity went out completely.

Arainia went to see the backup it was fried.  
"Donnie can you fix it tomorrow when the storm stops "

Donatello looked  
"Yes of course I'll have Kianna help me in the morning "arainia smiled we will sleep down here tonight with our fireplace and s'mores "

Michelangelo smiled  
"sweet Dudette "

Arainia went to get the sleeping bags and extra ones and came back down.

Michelangelo had the marshmallows with gram crackers and milk.

Maybelle sat beside Raphael on the dark red large sleeping bag.

They were smiling at each other  
Michelangelo sat beside Arainia on the large orange Sleeping bag.

Donatello sat beside Kianna on the large purple sleeping bag as they were roasting marshmallows as they yawned while the lightening flashed outside ad the thunder roared outside the rain pouring down outside.  
(in Okinawa Japan)  
Leonardo was asleep on the chair while joy laid in the hospital bed he was worried about her since she was injured pretty badly.

(back home)

The turtles and girls was asleep next to each other in the same sleeping bags as the fire was glowing bright though out the night.


End file.
